Training
by Valaid
Summary: Levi is training with his football team when he becomes "injured" and demands that the goalkeeper (his boyfriend) Eren to take him to the nurse. But the nurse isn't there and Levi sees his chance at something more intimate. An Ereri fic. Rated M for smex.


**A small fic, just for fun =) I really like dominating uke!Levi teehee! Oh and Eren as goalkeeper is like whoop!**

**I don't own anything other than the story!**

* * *

It was a very warm spring evening when Trost High had ended school for the day. But there were still club activities going on and the football club was no different. It was the end of the last year for many of the students and their concentration on the practice was low. Levi, the captain of the team, was furious at the lack of discipline.

"It's my last year as well, so stop screwing around and just focus!" he shouted at his team.

Levi groaned as two members of the team ran into each other and fell down on their asses.

"For heavens sake!" he hissed and turned around to glare at their goalie who was laughing his ass off. "Eren, shut up!" he shouted.

"Oh, come on! It was fun!" Eren shouted back and pouted at the glare.

Levi snorted at the pout and turned back to his team, shouting at them again. He'd be damned if the slacked off too much.

After some more shouting and swearing, they finally seemed to be focusing and Levi briefly turned to look at Eren at the goal, noticing he was in deep thoughts. Suddenly the warm day felt warmer and Levi huffed. Eren always looked so damn hot when he was focusing or like now, thinking really hard. Levi groaned internally, how long had it been since he and his boyfriend had done it? They had been so occupied with training and school exams that Levi had denied any advances from Eren's side. Levi turned away from the distraction that was Eren and started to jog over the field towards where the ball was being held to try and steal it.

It then happened so fast; suddenly Levi and another player, Reiner, were crashing into each other. Levi was laying on the grass with Reiner on top of him, and he hissed.

"What the fuck?!" he growled and started pushing Reiner.

Reiner hurriedly sat up and opened his mouth to say something, but Eren suddenly appeared at Levi's side.

"Levi, are you ok?" Eren asked carefully, as to not make the man more angry.

Levi looked at Eren and opened his mouth to tell him to shut up when an idea hit him.

"Actually, I think I sprained my left ankle."

The worry that spread in Eren's face almost made Levi want to throw up. The other team members had gathered around now and looking between Eren and Levi.

"Eren, you were furthest away and yet you were first at the scene. That's just...-" Reiner started but was interrupted by a glare from Levi.

"He, at least, knows how to run without colliding with things!" Levi hissed and stood up. "Eren, follow me to the nurse while the rest of you keep practicing. Just because the coach isn't here, doesn't mean that you can slack off. And that means when I'm gone as well."

Everyone nodded as Eren positioned himself on Levi's left side and let his left arm slide around his neck. Eren grabbed a hold on Levi's waist and started walking with a limping captain next to him.

"Am I walking too fast?" Eren asked as they reached the school building.

Levi glared at him before huffing in response.

"No, just keep quiet."

Eren mumbled and Levi glared at him, showing that he clearly had heard the "Why am I even dating you?"  
Eren sighed and kept walking in silence until they reached the room where the school nurse was. Eren knocked on the door, but got no reply.

"That's odd. Maybe she is out for the moment?" Eren mused to himself before opening the door.

Eren helped Levi inside to sit on one of the beds and then he turned to find some bandages. He didn't get far though before he felt hands grab his ass.

"L-Levi?" he stuttered.

Eren turned around, only to have those hands on his ass move to grope his front instead.

"Say Eren, how long has it been?" Levi asked, his voice a purr.

"Levi, what are you...-" Eren was interrupted by a light squeeze on his genitals. "Ah!"

"How long?" Levi asked, his voice still a purr.

Eren felt himself quickly lose to the touch.

"A month, give or take." Levi chuckled.

Eren moaned deep. Levi's eyes instantly changed from smoldering to ice cold as he grabbed the front of Eren's shirt, turning them around and pushing Eren back onto the bed.

"One fucking month!" Levi hissed. "I ain't fucking taking this shit anymore."

Eren looked up, confused, at Levi as he walked over and locked the door, and pulled the curtains around the bed.

"Now Eren, you better prepare yourself..." Levi said and his smoldering eyes were back as he climbed up on the bed and straddled Eren's hips.

"But you were the one who kept denying me!" Eren exclaimed. "Why do you act like it's my fault?"

"Because it's always your fault!" Levi hissed and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was sloppy and too much tongue for Levi to really enjoy the kiss, but he didn't mind right now. He pulled away and looked down at Eren's flushed face and felt himself groan. Damn, it had been way too long.  
Levi grabbed Eren's hand and pulled off the glove, pushing the hand to Eren's face.

"Suck." he ordered.

"Why don't you?" Eren panted, but hissed in pain as his hair was pulled.

Levi pulled Eren's head up as he leaned down himself and when they were face to face, Levi snarled.

"Because your hand has been in a fucking glove that is dirty and it's all sweaty. No fucking way am I putting that in my mouth. Now suck!"

Eren nodded and pushed three of his fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them. Levi stood up on his knees and pushed down his shorts and boxers.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Levi hissed.

Eren grunted, but pulled out his fingers and without any warning pressed two of them into Levi's entrance.  
Levi hissed, but didn't tense up. Instead he instantly rocked back on the fingers and moaned.

"Too fucking long." Levi mumbled as he felt himself be stretched.

"You sure are using a lot of nasty words today, _heichou_." Eren whispered teasingly as he pressed a third finger inside his boyfriend.

Levi looked down at Eren and smirked at the pet was a pet name that Levi only allowed when they had sex. And boy, did he miss being called heichou.

"Enough!" Levi moaned aloud as he pulled away Eren's hand.

Levi pulled down Eren's shorts and boxers to his knees. Then Levi suddenly realized something and he glared down at Eren.

"Where the fuck does she keep the condoms?"

Eren smirked and pointed at a cabinet.

"Last time we did it, I found them in there."

Levi jumped off the bed and hurried to take off his shorts and boxers, leaving them behind as he walked over to the cabinet and opened it. He grabbed a condom lying there and saw a small bottle of lube that he grabbed as well. How considerate of the nurse to have such a thing, Levi mused to himself. He looked over his shoulder at Eren, who was staring at his ass and he smirked. He could almost see the drool.

"Say Eren, like what you see?" Levi had a teasing tone.

Eren visibly gulped and then looked Levi right in the eyes. Eren then laid back down on the bed and sighed.

"You know I love possibly everything about you."

Levi sauntered over to the bed and opened the package of the condom, easily sliding it onto Eren's hard on.

"Possibly everything?" Levi asked as he hurried to smear lube on the condom.

"Yeah, sometimes I have to question your sanity and that, I don't like." Eren said as Levi straddled his hips again.

"Oh? Name one time my sanity doesn't seem to keep up with your ideal."

Eren huffed and moaned as Levi started to press his dick inside of him.

"Like now, the nurse..." Eren had to pause at the feeling of heat engulfing him. "Could come back any moment."

When Levi was finally done he smirked down at Eren.

"She has a day off today, so she won't bother us. Now, do you want it fast or slow?" Levi hummed as Eren blushed.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Eren huffed.

"Maybe, maybe I didn't. Either way, I'm going to ride you so hard this bed will break."

Eren blushed as Levi started to move. They both moaned in unison at the first lift and drop from Levi's side and Eren lifted his hips to thrust upwards.  
When they had found a rythm together, the pace was quick and furious. The bed creaked as they both moaned and panted, trying to keep the pace up. Eren had an iron grip on Levi's hips, sure to leave bruises.  
It went too fast, Eren felt it build up quick and he tried to hold back so he wouldn't come first as he grabbed Levi's hard on and started pumping it. And with a throaty moan, Levi came clamping down on Eren, making him squirm as he came as well.  
Levi leaned his head back and sighed in delight.

"Fuck, I thought I would last longer..." he whispered and then looked down at Eren.

Levi felt his dick twitch at the sight that met him. Eren was flushing red and he had cum in his hair, following a trail down his face, his chest and stomach.

"Fuuuuuuck!" He groaned as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Eren's lips. "Hurry and get cleaned up. Oh and hopefully the cum won't stain your shirt."

Eren nodded and sighed into another kiss. Levi slipped off Eren and the bed, grabbing his boxers and shorts, putting them on as Eren disposed of the condom and grabbed a paper towel in the room to clean himself.  
When Levi deemed him done they unlocked the door and left.

* * *

The next day the nurse entered the room and she instantly felt something was wrong. Her suspicion was confirmed when she found the bottle of lube and condom in the trash can.

"I hate these students. This is the second time this room has been used to something so stupid. Can't they have sex at home?" She hissed.

And that's when she noticed that the end of the bed had started to dislodge itself from the rest of the bed.

"Fucking kids broke my bed as well..." She muttered and kicked the bed hard.


End file.
